


work (your one true love)

by lovelylogans



Series: tumblr fics [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Overworking, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2020-12-20 15:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylogans/pseuds/lovelylogans
Summary: “You’re a menace,” Roman said with a grin, flicking Logan in the cheek. “I’m going to have to reapply that, you know.”“And I’ve ruined your shirt,” Logan said, angling Roman with his best impression of Roman’s own ridiculously sultry looks, which made Roman snort with laughter. “You’ll have to take it off.”“Oh, I see your cunning plan,” Roman teased, trying to squirm out of his shirt even as Logan was still on top of him. “You get me to rescue you from the jaws of death—““Astronomy.”“—whatever—only to seduce your brave, dashing hero. I see you, Logan, you aren’t slick.”or: roman often has to compete for his boyfriend's time. he does a pretty good job of it, really.





	work (your one true love)

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: "you're a disappointment" logince. for the prompt!  
lovelylogans said: i bet you wanted angst but SIKE we got some FLUFFY SNARKY BOIS

“Looooo-gaaaan!” Roman trilled from approximately one floor between them, and an additional thirty feet away. At his desk, Logan could only sigh a little.

“I’m working,” he yelled flatly, not moving his eyes from the blue light that was making his eyes water. 

“Logan,” Roman said, and, yes, there were his delicate princely footsteps stomping up the stairs (Virgil had been trying to reinforce sarcasm, as of late) “Logan. Honeybee. My love. Darling. My moon and stars, my—”

“None of your pet names change the fact that I’m working,” Logan said, studiously avoiding looking at Roman. As soon as he looked at Roman, it was game over, the day was interrupted, and he’d be pulled into whatever tomfoolery Roman had planned. And he had to finish this work.

“Does the fact that you’ve been sitting at your desk for six hours straight change anything?” Roman chirped in his ear, and Logan tried his best not to act like that fact had surprised him.

“It does not change the fact that I need to finish this work, Roman, it doesn’t matter how long it—“ Logan began, and blinked. The desk was getting further away. The desk was getting further away?

“Roman,” Logan began, already moving to hold his cellphone close to his chest, because Roman’s next move would be to wrestle it out of his hands. He had overlooked the fact that Roman had laid hands on his rolling desk chair until it was too late, and he watched in dismay as the computer went further and further away. “This is important, _really_—“

“Six hours,” Roman repeated, forcefully cheerful, a note of strain under his words. “Six hours! Now I’m going to take your phone, don’t think I didn’t see you try to hide it in your frocket just now—“

“…Frocket?”

“Front pocket, frocket—and you are only going to look at blue light if it is a Disney movie!”

“No—“

“—yes and! You’re going to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and you are going to eat a full meal and drink some water and I’m going to cuddle you, and you’re going to tolerate it, and be at least a little subtle with how much you want to desert me for your one true love, work.”

Roman proceeded to shove his hands into Logan’s _frocket_, and Logan tried his best to push his hands away, which devolved into a bit of a slap-fight between them, until Roman at last managed to snag Logan’s phone and stick it in his pocket. 

Roman cheerfully dumped Logan from his desk chair into the bathroom, beaming at him as Logan huffed, adjusting his glasses.

“If you sneak back to your desk, I _will_ carry you down the stairs and hide your phone,” Roman said, and added a chipper little, “Love you!”

Logan sighed, and moved to take care of himself, and freshen up to Roman’s standards.

Logan slouched out of the bathroom five minutes later, water splashed on his face and hair combed, only for Roman to assault him with a handful of goo, and Logan jerked back.

“_What_ are you doing?!”

“Face mask,” Roman said, before continuing to smear the goo over Logan’s face. “Because I’m sure you haven’t washed your face or taken care of yourself at all.”

Logan squinted, as Roman removed his glasses, and asked cautiously, “Are you… angry with me?”

The smell of the mask was pleasant, and it began to permeate the air. Roman was carefully nudging Logan’s hair out of the way and smoothing the mask over Logan’s forehead before he answered.

“I realize I’m one to talk, but if you keep overworking yourself, Logan, you’re going to burn out. I’m not angry, I’m… concerned.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed at him, and Roman flashed him a grin, pulling back his fingers and wiggling them so the goo caught the light.

The [bright blue](https://www.amazon.com/Freeman-Minerals-Facial-Anti-Stress-Ounce/dp/B007CY2C76) goo. That was now all over Logan’s face.

“And I got a bit of revenge anyways,” he snickered, and Logan swatted at him half-heartedly, pulling a face as Roman leapt out of the way, washing the residue off his hands. Logan surveyed him for a moment, watching his face in the mirror, before he approached, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist.

And immediately smearing his face all over Roman’s white shirt. 

“NO!” Roman yelped, trying to squirm out of Logan’s arms. “Get off, you—you villain! Dmitri Mendel-leave-me-alone!” 

Just for that, Logan made sure smear some of the mask into Roman’s hair, and Roman spun, overbalancing Logan, so they landed on the bathroom tile. Roman was laughing even as Logan landed on top of him, asking if he was okay.

“You’re a menace,” Roman said with a grin, flicking Logan in the cheek. “I’m going to have to reapply that, you know.”

“And I’ve ruined your shirt,” Logan said, angling Roman with his best impression of Roman’s own ridiculously sultry looks, which made Roman snort with laughter. “You’ll have to take it off.”

“Oh, I see your cunning plan,” Roman teased, trying to squirm out of his shirt even as Logan was still on top of him. “You get me to rescue you from the jaws of death—“

“Astronomy.”

“—whatever—only to seduce your brave, dashing hero. I see you, Logan, you aren’t slick.”

Logan rolled his eyes, and moved just enough to allow Roman to remove his shirt before flopping back on top of his chest, tracing a nonsense pattern on Roman’s collarbone. “Brave, dashing hero, hm? What was your cunning plan, if rolling me away from the desk didn’t work?”

Roman paused, eyebrow furrowing, and he was silent for long enough that Logan smirked.

“Brave, dashing hero. With _one_ plan.”

“Hey, that plan worked!”

“**You’re a disappointment** of a hero, I would have thought Virgil and I taught you the importance of a back-up plan.”

“Well, here’s your back-up plan,” Roman said, arching up, and Logan rolled his eyes even as their lips met for a playful, short kiss, and when they pulled back, Roman cooed, sticking his finger into the squish of Logan’s cheek. 

“Aw, you even look handsome when you look like Violet Beauregarde.”

“You break into my apartment, you insist I entertain you, you compare me to a children’s book character—”

“I broke into your apartment, _saved you from the jaws of death—”_

“Astronomy!”

“—and make a _very_ fitting comparison, and now I am being _squashed_ into the _cold bathroom tile—”_

“It’s not _that_ cold.”

“You are not _shirtless,”_ Roman huffed, and at last got his hands on Logan’s hips to dislodge him, only for Logan to make a harsh squeaking noise as Roman swept Logan over his shoulder, hauling him out into the living room.

“Big Hero Six time, Big Hero Six time!” Roman sang, in a ridiculous falsetto, and Logan at last closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile about his absurd, doting, histrionic boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> someone has made A R T for this prompt i cannot BELIEVE!! sidespart's adorable artwork can be found [here!!](https://lovelylogans.tumblr.com/post/172601886691/sidespart-some-fluffy-logince-fanart-for)


End file.
